Embodiments relate to electric, electronic and/or electromagnetic devices, and/or processes thereof. Some embodiments relate to three-dimensional microstructures and/or processes thereof, for example to three-dimensional coaxial microstructure combiners/dividers, networks and/or processes thereof. Some embodiments relate to processing electromagnetic signals, for example amplifying electromagnetic signals.
Many microwave applications may require lightweight, reliable and/or efficient components, for example in satellite communications systems. There may be a need for a technology to provide high power microwave signal processing, amplifiers for example, in a small modular package that is reliable, adaptable and/or electrically efficient.